1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus for sealing and cleaning ink discharge openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German application 32 07 072 corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,894. German patent 26 10 518 corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,103 and German application 30 05 394 corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,124. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,145; U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,136, Patent Abstracts of Japan Vol. 6, No. 163 (M-152) (1041) Aug. 26, 1982 JP 5780064 (Sharp K.K.) May 19, 1982, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 19, No. 1, June 1976 (Armonk), R. J. Surty et al "Ink Jet Shutter and Flushing Mechanism" Page 289, German 3113816 (Siemens) October 1982 and IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 10, No. 10 March 1977 (Armonk) J. Mako et al, "Cleaning Ink Jet Nozzles" pages 3703-3704.